1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cotton module unwrapping method and apparatus.
The invention particularly relates, but is not limited to, a method of, and apparatus for, unwrapping round modules, or cylindrical rolls, of cotton wrapped in plastics-sheeting (e.g. polyethylene sheeting).
Throughout the specification, the term “cotton” shall be used to include other natural fibres (e.g. wool and flax) or fibrous materials (e.g. tobacco leaf).
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, harvested cotton has been compressed into large rectangular modules for transport. These rectangular modules require large machines to form the rectangular modules in the field.
Due to the bulk and weight of the rectangular modules, large transport and handling systems are required to transport the rectangular modules to the cotton gin for processing of the cotton.
In recent years, there has been a transition to forming the harvested cotton in round modules (i.e. cylindrical rolls), which are wrapped in several layers of plastics-material (e.g. polyethylene) sheeting. Many cotton farmers are transitioning to round modules to reduce the amount of equipment and seasonal labour required to harvest the crop.
A major limitation with the plastics-sheeting wrapping is that the wrapping is easily damaged and can become a contaminant if introduced to the ginning process.